


翻译-Chloe Beale是怎么在安娜卡列尼娜上花了六万美元的

by ClaireQiu



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 天地良心，她第一次挂掉俄国文学这门课的原因纯属意外。Bellas刚赢了全国赛，她们还沉浸在胜利、音乐和友谊的喜悦中无法自拔，学业就这样理所当然地被抛之脑后。原文《How Anna Karenina cost Chloe Beale $60,000》
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Kudos: 1





	翻译-Chloe Beale是怎么在安娜卡列尼娜上花了六万美元的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [how Anna Karenina cost Chloe Beale $60,000](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967861) by [madasaboxofcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasaboxofcats/pseuds/madasaboxofcats). 



> This translation work has not been authorized by its original author yet. If madasaboxofcats finds it inappropriate. Please let me know. I will delete this work.

天地良心，她第一次挂掉俄国文学这门课的原因纯属意外。

Bellas刚赢了全国赛，她们还沉浸在胜利、音乐和友谊的喜悦中无法自拔，学业就这样理所当然地被抛之脑后。所以在Bellas/Trebles的泳池派对上，当Beca走过来给她讲“呃，你不是应该忙着……过度解读《安娜·卡列尼娜》什么的吗”，那时她是真的被吓到了。

事实证明，教授不太喜欢忘记参加期末考试的人。严厉的俄国文学教授来自于冷战时期的伟大苏联，根本不明白“全国大学生无伴奏合唱锦标赛冠军”、“泳池派对”和“发自内心的喜悦”的含义。

所以Chloe就这样以3个学分和毕业失之交臂，她好一段时间（最多三天）里都在为这事伤心。她让父母失望了、输给了Aubrey，更失去了和好友一起毕业的机会，而且这个她一点也不喜欢的《安娜·卡列尼娜》害得她还要再给一学期的学费。

Beca说她很抱歉，然后拍了拍她的肩膀，动作很不自然，就像她不知道是否应该抱抱她一样。Chloe耸耸肩表示这没什么大不了的，因为事已至此，大家都无力回天。

但她没花上多久便意识到了另一件事，挂掉俄国文学意味着她还能再在Bellas里呆上一个学期。这可没什么好伤心的，因为她又多了一个学期的时间唱唱跳跳、鼓励Fat Amy站着做运动、尝试去理解Lily在动嘴又完全没有声音的时候在说些什么。总之，这会是一个充斥着Beca式Beca的学期，Chloe觉得这完全OK。

她注册了一学期的全日制课程（只有全日制学生才能做一名Bella）（反正还要上课，她或许还能辅修一下戏剧专业），对父母道了歉，然后开始思考Bellas秋季赛的歌单。

*

到十一月的时候，她改了主专业。

她本来就不喜欢她的心理学专业，她也明白自己还剩一个月就毕业了，她真的明白，真的。但她母亲一直教育她要有对幸福的追求，所以……反正这样并不幸福。

（这和Bellas刚赢了地区赛没有任何关系，完全没关系。）

（或许有那么一点点关系。）

（或许还有些其他原因——Beca扭扭捏捏地跑来问她毕业后要住哪儿，因为她和Kimmy Jin相处得不是太好，想着或许Bellas能一起找个房子住。她们不是什么诡异得仿佛邪教的姐妹会，因此Beca不太清楚这主意如何，想问问Chloe的意见。）

（而Chloe觉得这主意棒极了，她帮着Beca填完了学校的书面申请，讨论了她们需要什么样的房子——基本的卧室、厨房和浴室，还要有唱歌和排舞的房间，这听起来就是家 的感觉了，所以Chloe认为，她当然不能现在离开。）

所以Chloe把主专业改成了社会学——辅导员说她只需要多修一年就能赚够学分（或许吧）——她拉着Beca去逛床上及家庭用品公司，拉着她挑选客厅的窗帘。

*

她们第二次赢得了全国赛冠军，Beca抱她的感觉像是她这辈子都不要松手，而Chloe觉得她转专业的决定实在是太明智了，因为这一切……一切都太令人开心又满足，比走向社会要开心一万倍。她有音乐、有朋友、有和其他朋友和Bellas成员都不太一样的Beca（至于是怎么不一样，她不太能说清，也不愿意细想）。

（好吧，她能说出Beca每一处不一样的地方，但这没什么大不了的，一点点的迷恋能算什么。）

（好吧，不是一点点。）

（好吧，她完全爱上了她，完全柏拉图，和交叉体位什么的没有关系。）

（好吧……绝对有关系。）

（不过这没什么，Beca不需要知道这些。）

（但她还是有那么一点想要告诉她，因为……万一呢？）

（她试着不去过度思考那些万一。）

她在全国赛的舞台下手舞足蹈、开怀大笑。

这就是为什么人们总说大学的四年是人生中最美好的时间（对她来说是五年）。

她看着Beca，Beca也看着她。她笑得脸疼。

*

她第二次挂掉俄国文学的时候，Beca大三了（这便是她在巴顿大学的计时方式，她知道这听起来很差劲，同样差劲的是这是她第六年的秋季了，而她又不傻——不是那么傻，她有野心有抱负，还深深迷恋着她某个还在学校的朋友，这没什么大不了的）。她社会学专业已有足够的学分了，她应该能在12月毕业（但谁会在12月毕业啊？）。

她九月便意识到了这件事，然后便不再上课了。

没必要对上课这么小题大做。

而且她还有Bellas排练（她们这次在尝试让Fat Amy和Cynthia Rose一起说唱，但这效果不太好——Fat Amy虽可能是塔斯马尼亚岛上最棒的说唱歌手，但绝对没办法能在乔治亚州排上号，而不管她们怎么说，Fat Amy都不信），她还在乔治亚州社工组织有实习，她还有Beca。自Beca和Jesse间出现问题后，她们在一起的时间越来越多了。Chloe试着做出理解包容的姿态，因为Beca首先是她的朋友然后才是她的单箭头暗恋对象。但结果Beca看来不是那么伤心，所以Chloe也没办法为她伤心。

（她只偶尔在她一个人的时候会伤心，因为Beca古怪又完美又Beca；又或者在某些只有她们两人的时候，Chloe会觉得她们能成，会觉得Beca可能会和她一样心里小鹿乱撞，但接着她便会被事实压垮，她会记起来Beca直得像电线杆，会记起来Beca是多棒的一个朋友，所以她不能也不会因为无法瞒住心意的原因失去她有史以来最好的朋友。）

（但Chloe一直以来都不太能瞒住自己的任何心意。）

（她心有所属，那个人便是Beca。）

（总有一天，这会毁了她们两人。）

重点是，Chloe有很多事要做，她有限的时间不应该荒废在那些伤心欲绝的俄国人身上。所以当期末来临时（这次她真的记得期末到了），她不太记得书上说了什么，好像是什么《安娜·卡列尼娜》还有什么火车之类的东西。她甚至都没有提交论文，因为谁知道《战争与和平》是什么。

所以她又挂科了，暴躁的俄国文学老师把她叫到了办公室询问原因，而她在办公室里泣不成声地说她只是不想离开学校。

她第一次向人坦白，而对象是一名被她的话搞得不太舒服的教授。于是Chloe莫名开心起来，期末考试让她不舒服在先，而这便是因果循环轮回报应。

她告诉Beca这件事的时候，Beca只扬了扬眉毛，沉默了一秒，然后她们便开始讨论起Fat Amy的说唱，这才是大问题，得在去全国赛之前解决（她又能去全国赛了）。

*

她第三次挂掉俄国文学的时候，她父母已经厌烦了。

她本下定决心要过了这门课的，她真的是这样想的，但她们赢了全国赛，Beca笑了……呃，她可不能对那样的笑容说再见。

教授让她去办公室的时候，她向他坦白说她爱上了一个女孩。总之，俄国文学教授依然是唯一一个知道这件事的人。

*

她第四次上俄国文学这门课时，她真的有好好去上课，也大约理解了那么一点。书里那些悲伤、痛苦和满含渴望的话语变得合理起来，因为本应该直如电线杆的Beca迷上了那个德国怪女人，而Chloe不知道自己应该怎么办。

（那个德国碧池一点都不迷人。）

（这一点也不公平。）

所以她在Bellas排练时读《安娜·卡列尼娜》，读《罪与罚》，然后是契科夫的一些戏剧……好吧，俄国文学挺有料的。

她把普希金的《欧根·奥涅金》（这甚至都不是作业，她到底是怎么了）带去了Bellas的闭关训练。当她鼓足勇气向Beca做出那个提议时（她再也找不到比这更好的机会了），她想着达吉雅娜的信、她的勇气和力量。

当Beca转过身去时，她一笑了之，但她满心都是俄国文学式的忧伤。

*

火焰将她的脸照得暖暖的，Beca的歌声将她的心烘得暖暖的，所有俄式忧伤和距离都消失了。因为Beca在对她唱歌而她也在对Beca唱歌，这就像回到了第一天的浴室里，Titanium、You should be和Fire away, fire away。

这就像一切的开始，但事实却是一切的结束，而Chloe不愿过多去想。

*

但这也不是结束。她们毕业了，毕业令人开心，她很开心，为自己终于毕业而骄傲。她有心理学和社会学的双学位、戏剧和音乐的双辅修学位，还有因多出来的三年而导致的$60,000学生贷款。她不太关心最后的这点，因为她太开心了，她能穿着绿色的毕业袍站在她的好朋友们身边。

这一切都太棒了，在这群她爱着的姑娘们身边，她差不多可以肯定那些为不毕业而挂掉的科目是值得的。

还有Beca，Beca一整天都在她旁边。

在毕业典礼后，她们一齐向家人走去。

“Chloe？”

她们在去看她父母的路上（他们很开心，他们本觉得自己的女儿永远不会毕业了）。

“怎么了，Bec？”

“我们一会儿能聊聊吗？”Beca看起来浑身不自在，“聊聊你说的大学体验不足的事？那个德国女人把我整个性向都搞迷糊了，现在我没法把眼睛从你的胸上挪开。你还穿着毕业袍，明明一点起伏都没有什么都看不到，但我还一直在想它们。”

她笑出了声，Beca也咧嘴笑了。这便是Beca一贯的行事方式——她看起来随时都不自在、她很好笑、她不和人聊自己的情绪，但她相信Chloe会自动理解一切。Chloe也确实理解，因为这……？这便是Beca在告诉她，她的感情不是单箭头，这便是Beca在说她们间确实有些其他的什么。

Chloe觉得自己要飞起来了。

“你早见过我没穿衣服的样子了，所以……”她冲Beca眨了眨眼，她们又笑了起来。

“还有件事。”

“什么？”

“谢谢你一直陪我，Chlo。”她说话的样子就像她完全明白Chloe没毕业的原因是因为她一样。那些7年才毕业带来的贷款不算什么，她以一种绝对俄国文学式的悲剧姿态爱上了Beca Mitchell无法从中脱身，而这一切值得那六万刀的每一分每一角。

“没关系。”

Beca冲她笑的样子有些害羞，Chloe也忍不住冲她笑了起来。

没错，当然值得。

Fin


End file.
